


Shattered

by Shade_Penn1



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creepy!Knock Out, Developing Friendships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starscream thinks Jack is a pleasurebot, and the former is less creepy than the latter, but still respects the word no more than Knock Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: Sequel to Perfect. Jack wants to be himself again, even if he is stuck as a Cybertronian now, and to do that, he needed to shatter the illusion of what Knock Out thought was his.





	Shattered

Jack wished he could just stay in recharge forever, but that annoying flash to warn him he was near stasis always woke him up. He'd thought about ignoring it and letting himself fall into stasis, but like he had a freaking sixth sense, Knock Out always woke him up and practically force fed him the energon.

He only said practically because the part of Jack that was corrupted wouldn't let him pull away when Knock Out gave him the cube. The red mech had stopped feeding him through kisses, as they always turned into something more heated, and Jack was aware of every pain-staking moment, wishing he could drive something through Knock Out's chest plate. The corruption made him yield to the touches and made words he'd never mean slip out when Knock Out prompted him.

The mech had also grown rather…clingy ever since Breakdown had been killed. There was no other word to describe the tight grip Knock Out would have on him when they would go into recharge, or how he'd lock Jack in the quarters they had to share when Knock Out was needed in the sickbay or elsewhere. Jack was rarely let out of the room, and he was never once left alone as Knock Out was always possessively by his side.

Unfortunately the pleasure that had plagued him wasn't gone, and he had to deal with the desire the closeness brought out in him, and he was unable to hate him, even if he could only hate what was being done to him.

Currently, Jack was handed a cube and Knock Out watched him intently as he drank from it reluctantly.

"Do you love me?" he asked abruptly.

Jack barely had the energon down, but he felt like he was about to purge anyway. " _Yes."_  He hissed through his gritted denta.

Knock Out never seemed to care that Jack was now trying to resist, he just smirked and looked amused at the attempts. He tilted his head and for several peaceful minutes, the red mech appeared to be ignoring him, no doubt talking with someone on a that Jack had no idea how to use. He couldn't ask any of the other Decepticons, and Knock Out sure wasn't going to tell him.

Abruptly, Knock Out scowled and got off the berth. "I have to go, there's an emergency down in the sickbay from the last energon mining."

Though Jack hated to act like this, he reached out and clutched Knock Out's servo. "Wait! Don't lock me in, I can't stand being alone!"

The scowl faded into an unsettling grin as the medic ran his digits along Jack's head. "Sorry Jack, but the doctor is needed elsewhere. We can play when I get back."

Jack resisted the urge to shudder with anticipation, which just served to horrify him. "My mother was a nurse," he said abruptly as he was grasping at straws now, "she taught me how to close wounds and stitch them up if there was ever an emergency."

"Human anatomy and Cybertronian anatomy are completely different." Knock Out said flatly, but he paused thoughtfully. "Though I supposed I could give you a crash course, at least I won't have to train someone else from scratch." He said quietly before he turned on his pede toward the door. "Fine, come along then."

Whether it was by the compulsion or not, Jack had no objections for once as he followed after Knock Out. He did object however to the mech's wandering servos that would brush against his sides and aft every now and then as they walked to the sickbay. His servos seemed unable to co-operate with him, as trying to physically fight back against Knock Out was not something he was able to do anymore. "Get your hands off me."

Knock Out glanced up at him, and gave him one of those creepy smiles that made Jack's plating crawl. He knew Jack couldn't stop him, so he just continued to do as he pleased. "Just a little longer, and you'll stop trying to resist. I suppose it was my own fault for not counting on your remaining stubbornness." He grumbled before shrugging. "If you just gave in, then it would feel good all the time."

"It never feels good." Jack muttered, but they both knew it was a lie.

Knock Out chuckled. "That's not what your body tells me."

"It's only because of what you did to me." Jack said coldly.

Knock Out just smirked as they walked into the sickbay. "I'll show you how to seal a wound; that should stop the bleeding before I can get to them." He said and took a torque from the counter and a scrap of a metal from a container before he went to the first Vehicon. "Keep your optics off my mech." He snapped as the drone seemed to glance at Jack, but with the mask it was hard to tell.

The drone's blank face plate snapped forward as it avoided looking at Jack, who just watched Knock Out patch up a spot. "They'd stop staring if you let me go get an alt-mode."

Knock Out snorted. "You don't need one, you're safe enough in my room." He said handed Jack the torque, his gaze triumphant as the mech did nothing more than clench his fist on the handle. He was well aware of Jack's intention of wanting to kill him, ever since he came out of his daze. "Finish up with this one, then move on to the less serious ones."

Jack watched him walk off to a Vehicon with its arm detached and Jack finished welding before he moved on to another one. His optics landed a large blue mech, and for a moment, everything seemed frozen as he stared. He felt his spark pulse rapidly as he remembered the touches of another blue mech, and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't seeing a ghost. "You need any assistance?" he asked warily.

Dreadwing glanced at him, his features stoic as he held his arm where energon was leaking. "No, it is merely superficial. Attend to one of the others."

Jack nodded and couldn't deny he was relieved to put some distance between him and Dreadwing as he went over to another Vehicon. He continued on doing patch jobs until he was sure no one was going to bleed out of any wounds, but the spiteful side of him told him that they were still the enemy, even if that word was now being used to describe both Autobot and Decepticon alike.

He couldn't trust either faction it seemed, and there was no way for him to become human again. His spark ached as he stared off to the side, with everything that had happened; he barely had time to think about his mother. How was she? Did she think he was dead, or still just a captive of the 'Cons? Had the 'Bots told her that he was now a mech? These questions made him uncomfortable, and he noticed Knock Out giving him a suspicious look. "What, I'm finished."

"You missed one, and I doubt Megatron would be too pleased that his first lieutenant went unaided." He said and Jack grimaced; he could still remember how brutal Megatron could get all too well.

For a moment though, Jack wondered if Knock Out was doing this on purpose, if he actually liked how he reacted to Dreadwing's presence. The medic was certainly sadistic enough to derive some enjoyment out of making Jack uncomfortable when he was being 'difficult.' Usually though, it was done through some twisted sexual act that Knock Out knew Jack would hate, but still 'willingly' went along with due to the control he had over him.

Jack tried his best to remain calm as he patched up the wounded arm and kept his optics on the metal plate in his servo than the blue armour surrounding it. His vents heaved involuntary as Dreadwing pulled his arm away and glanced down at it, but then his optics turned to him, which made Jack feel rather queasy.

Jack felt someone grip his arms painfully tight and was pulled over to the closet where Knock Out shoved him in, his expression set in a scowl. "What did I do this time?" he muttered.

Knock Out's scowl deepened. "I'm not letting anyone else get ideas; you can stay in here until I let you out." He grumbled and the door slid shut. There was a pause outside in the sickbay and Jack assumed Knock Out was being stared at for his display. " _What?"_

Jack rolled his eyes and turned around in the tight space to look for anything useful. Though most of what he found was paint and polish, as the important tools would be out and within reach, he did find an innocent looking box. There was nothing in it, but  _he_  could use this to his advantage once he and Knock Out returned to their room. He grimaced and began to fill the box with various paints, polishes, and several rags. Jack waited for the door to open as he tried to work out the details in his mind, trying to reason with himself what he was about to do was for his freedom.

When the doors slid open, Jack turned around and held the box out disarmingly, looking past the red mech at the empty sickbay. It seemed they wouldn't even need to go to their room. Knock Out had made a mistake in letting Jack into the sickbay, and now he was going to get out.

Knock Out raised a brow. "What's this all for?"

Jack smiled, the gesture coming to him so easily that it disturbed him. "I had some time to think, and realized I've never even helped you with your paint. You let me clean you, and  _you_  clean  _me_ , I just wanted to return the favor."

Though clearly wanting to go through with it, Knock Out still looked a bit suspicious. "Here and now? Well, this is certainly unexpected, but I knew you'd come around. What changed your mind?" he questioned, but then his optics narrowed. "This wouldn't have something to do with Dreadwing, would it? You looked at him like you looked at me in the beginning."

Jack thought there was something seriously wrong if Knock Out even  _thought_  that what they had was even remotely romantic or affectionate. The red mech could try and lay the 'positive' attention on him all he wanted, but it was still  _creepy_  and  _wrong_. Knock Out could control his body, but his mind was still relatively his own, and he was going to use it. "Do I? I never realized that, it's just that I keep seeing Breakdown instead."

The medic blinked, looking truly surprised for once, even if it didn't last for long. "Oh really now?" he questioned, a jealous edge in his voice. He slowly gripped Jack around the waist and lifted him up, walking over to one of the empty berths and set Jack down on it. He leaned in so their foreheads touched. "That certainly isn't going to do." He muttered and pressed his lips against Jack's, taking the box away before sending the mech onto his back and climbed on top of him.

This wasn't going the way Jack wanted it to at all, and with the touches to his seams, he felt a jolt of pleasure and it just made him want to throw up despite the warm feeling that it brought out. He groaned and leaned into the nips being placed along his neck and tried to keep a grip on his objective, which had quickly snowballed into  _this_. "Wait, what about the polish?"

Knock Out chuckled lowly as he traced one digit along the seam of Jack's chest plate. "Jack, for you to work on my paintjob would just be a waste, but I like your commitment. You can do that later, but first…" he trailed off and began to nip along Jack's neck once more, his servos wandering down his sides. "You're not getting out of this that easily," he growled, "touch me."

Jack felt the compulsion from his spark and his body moved even as his mind attempted to resist, as he still very clearly remembered the other times Knock Out made him participate, the very first time when he had to overload himself standing out. He gave up his mental battle as he saw how Knock Out looked at him during that particular moment, and he never wanted to see that intense look of desire ever again; it had hurt to even walk after that.

Instead of fighting, Jack decided to save his strength and attempted to block out how his own digits ran along Knock Out's armour and dug into his seams, which caused the red mech to moan and grind into him, his panel feeling hot against his own. He tried to retreat into his own mind, but sharp pain in his valve abruptly brought him back to reality and he arched off the berth in surprise. Knock Out chuckled and began moving back and forth lazily, a smug smirk seeming to be permanently etched onto his faceplate. He looked like he thought he'd won, but this wasn't something Jack was  _fighting_  to win.

When the overload stuck them both, Knock Out slid out and settled onto the berth beside Jack, his arms going around his waist with a vice-like grip. Jack saw his optics close and he carefully reached over to the forgotten box that hadn't been knocked off the berth and pulled out a bottle of polish. He squirted the liquid around the arms and began to slip out of the grip, since he knew from watching Knock Out wax himself how slippery it could get.

Jack pressed his lips together to keep from saying a word or making a sound, his lower regions aching as he got out of the grip and to his feet. He put the codpiece back on and used the rag to clean the energon and transfluid up from his pelvic area and thighs. He glanced back at Knock Out to make sure the mech was still asleep before he briskly walked over to the doors, wincing occasionally and made his way down the hall.

For the first time, Jack felt free. Sure, he knew he  _wasn't_ , not even close, but free from  _Knock Out_ , who had been plaguing him even when he'd been human. It was like a personal victory, and he knew he couldn't waste it with staying on the Nemesis. He didn't care where he went, just wanted to be gone, and go far away from here.

Jack saw some of the drones patrolling the halls, who still gave him glances, which he'd grown uncomfortably used to since Knock Out still refused to let him get an alt-mode. When he got out of here, attaining one was the first thing he was going to do. He was tired of being called a pleasure bot when they thought he couldn't hear, or worse, when he was called  _Knock Out's_. That sense of ownership the mech felt he had over him just made his plating crawl.

Knowing what was in control of the ground bridge thanks to prior knowledge, Jack's brief moment of victory came to a screeching halt when he realized that he'd have to get  _Soundwave_  to send him somewhere. Jack could take a jump off the ship, but he was going to call that Plan B, and only if he was desperate. Though given how long Knock Out slept uninterrupted, Jack had at least a little while to find a way off.

Since he wasn't stupid enough to try and bluff his way past Soundwave to get him to open a ground bridge for him, Jack needed a flyer's help, and he didn't think they'd be too inclined to help him either, but he quite honestly had no other way to get off the ship, especially since it was in motion. Jack knew if he tricked one of the drones, then he stood a better chance of escape if he appeared to act like the ditz they seemed to think he was.

What  _other_  reason would Knock Out have to keep him away from them? None of them knew how he and Knock Out really interacted with each other, so he'd hopefully have the advantage.

Making his way down to the lower levels where the drones were stationed, as Knock Out once went into nauseating detail about tossing him to them if he didn't behave properly. Jack hadn't known if Knock Out was bluffing, eve with the jealousy issues to advise him otherwise, but the Breakdown thing still happened  _in spite_  of the medic's own issues regarding 'sharing.'

Shuddering, Jack walked down to the lower levels and only saw Vehicons so far, and he wondered if the Eradicons were located somewhere else. He saw the Vehicons glance at him, and he decided he didn't know how much longer he could have if he kept walking around aimlessly. "Where are the Eradicons? I need to speak with one of them." He said dreamily.

The drones glanced at each other, but they didn't seem to be put off by his attitude, just a little suspicious. "Why? Are they needed?"

Jack shook his head, keeping his expression dazed. "No, I've just never had the chance to go flying before, and I was wondering what it felt like."

"It's a surprise that Knock Out let you out." One of the Vehicons said.

Jack shrugged. "It surprised me too, but he sent me down here for some reason. He wouldn't tell me why though, so I thought of going flying." He said and saw the drones glance at each other again. "Can you help me then?"

"Sure, we can bring you to the Eradicons." Another one of the drones said.

Jack blinked, trying not to look uneasy despite how this was turning out. "I only need one of them though." He said confusedly and was about to be led away, when another voice spoke up, sounding somewhat irritated.

"What are you all doing? Shouldn't you be working?"

Jack tried very hard not to freeze as he turned around and saw Dreadwing standing merely a few feet away. The drones scattered and Jack was suddenly left by himself and trying to keep calm despite his processor screaming at him to get as much distance between himself and this mech. "What are  _you_  doing here?"

"The aerial fleet and the drones are both under my temporary command; I am keeping them in line." Dreadwing replied. "What are  _you_  doing here? I am highly doubtful that Knock Out would send you to a drone when he has kept you out of sight."

Jack's tone became slightly bitter, and it conveyed too much of what he was trying to hide. "It wouldn't be the first time." He said and grimaced, hurrying to get back on topic before that remark could be picked apart. "The point is; he still sent me down here; so could you point me in the right direction? I don't think those Vehicon were being very helpful."

"I'm sure they weren't thinking of helping  _you_." Dreadwing muttered in disgust. "If you had an alt-mode, you would be better prepared to defend yourself."

Jack shrugged like it was no big deal, as he still needed to play dumb. "Knock Out  _likes_  staring at me though, he calls me his canvas." He said and once Dreadwing gave him a strange look, Jack thought he'd might have accidently said the wrong thing. Still, there probably were less creepy ways to say that though. "Could you take me to the Eradicons?"

"Does Lord Megatron know about this?" Dreadwing questioned.

Jack knew he had to be careful, as this mech seemed to be one of the more loyal 'Cons. "Oh yes," he said dreamily, "Knock Out cleared it, he's finally going to let me have an alt-mode." He said and shuddered with anticipation for show, to prove that there were  _other_  reasons for this, which he'd let the seeker make his mind up about on his own.

Given the closeness, the constant supervision, and how they were sharing quarters, Jack felt creeped out that the conclusion that the ones not in the know had thought they were shacking up.

Dreadwing gave him a measuring look, as if trying to detect whether or not he was telling the truth, before he walked past him. "Remain here; I will retrieve one of the drones for you."

Only when Jack was sure he was alone did he let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he couldn't stand not being able to do  _something_  His freedom was so close, he just had to be a little bit more patient.


End file.
